Konan's Anger
by Saruhno
Summary: A funny one-shot about Konan and Tobi. Never piss off Konan. “Tobi is SORRY!” Tobi said as he dashed though the kitchen, accidentally knocking over Deidara’s clay sculpture. Warning: Ending has language


Okay, so I'm gonna talk about some useless info I feel like giving you. This idea popped into my head two days ago at one in the morning and I wrote it on paper and finished two hours later. I gave my friends my rough draft and they thought it was hilarious so I said I was going to put it on here and here I am. Presenting my story to you.

**Important notes**:

-This is before any of the Akatsuki members are dead.

-Tobi may seem really stupid and dumb but thats how my friends think his personality is.

-I'm not sure on Konan's personality but I like to think it how I showed her personality as.

Thats all. Now after you read this story, can you give me a review? I like those things, who doesn't?

* * *

It was a fine day at the Akatsuki layer, well, as fine as it could get in a layer full of evil freaks with some mental/psychotic/anti-social problems.

Itachi was painting his toenails while Kisame was watching "Finding Nemo." Sasori was hiding somewhere so he could work on his dolls. Uh, I mean "puppets." Kakuzu was sitting in his "money" corner, counting money while Hidan was cursing at a door that was "suppose" to be open but somehow "closed" itself. Deidara was sculpting _something_ with his clay. Pein was at a "business meeting" or as Konan called it, off somewhere slaughtering people to let out stress.

Speaking of Konan, she was coming out of her room right when Tobi came waling down the hall.

"Good Morning Konan-san!!" Tobi said while waving enthusiastically, even though they were right next to each other. . . . . . . .

"It's afternoon." Konan said with an impassive face.

"Eh? But it was morn-"

"It's afternoon." Konan said a little louder.

"O-okay. Tobi was wrong, it's afternoon." Tobi said stepping back a little.

"Yes, good afternoon." Konan was about to walk away but Tobi started talking again.

"Tobi thinks Konan-san looks different today! Is it Konan-sans flower? Let Tobi see!!" and before Konan could react, Tobi had taken Konan's Flower that was in her hair and was playing with it.

"Tobi, give it back." Konan said with a warning tone.

"OH MY GOD! Ew! There's a bug in Konan-sans flower!! Ewwwwwwwww!!" Then Tobi threw the flower on the floor and started stomping on it.

"Tobi!" Konan said, getting annoyed.

"Oh, wait, there was no bug. . . . . . . . ." Tobi said as he looked at the crushed paper flower on the ground. Then he picked it up and put it back in Konan's hair.

"There we go! All fixed. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said cheerfully. Then the flower in Konan's hair fell out of her hair and landed on the floor. Tobi looked at the flower then at Konan, who had a livid expression on her face.

"Konan-san, what's wrong with your face? Tobi thinks it looks ugly."

Then Konan finally snapped. In the blink of an eye, Konan had lunged at Tobi and grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a wall. While Tobi was getting up, Konan made a hundred paper cranes. Tobi saw what Konan had made and immediately started running. Konan stated chasing after Tobi while throwing the paper cranes.

"What did Tobi do?!" Tobi said as he jumped over some cranes and ducked some others.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Tobi is **SORRY**!!" Tobi said as he dashed though the kitchen, accidentally knocking over Deidara's clay sculpture of _something_. We still have no clue what it is.

"What the hell, un!!" Deidara said as an orange, black and red gust of wind enter the kitchen. Knocking over the clay sculpture of _something_. Then a blue, black and red gust of wind entered with . . . . . . . paper cranes?

"Was that Tobi and Konan, un?" Deidara wondered to himself. Then the orange gust reentered the kitchen, going in the opposite direction, yelling, "Tobi is so sorry, Konan-san! Forgive Tobi!!" Then the blue gust followed roaring and growling.

"It was, un." Deidara said as he followed them sweatdropping. Only difference, he was walking.

Tobi ran into a closet and locked the door. Then a bunch of cranes embedded themselves into a door. Tobi opened the door to have a peak out of the closet but a crane lodged itself into the doorframe next to the eye hole of his mask. He quickly shut the door again. Soon, Konan was clawing and banging at the door, leaving marks.

"Tobi is sorry!!"

"Don't give me that crap, Tobi!!"

"Tobi is really sorry!! Please forgive Tobi!!"

"Yeah, after I kill you!!"

"Tobi doesn't even know what he did wrong!!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!"

"Uh. . . . . . . . . .Konan, I don't think Kakuzu is going to be happy about repairing that door, un." Deidara said as he walked up to the scene.

"Sempai!! Save Tobi!! Tobi doesn't want to die!!"

"Help me kill him Deidara!" Konan said as she yanked at the door knob.

"Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Uh, don't we just throw Tobi into a ditch with crabs in it, un. It worked last time, un." Deidara said as he stopped Konan from breaking down the door.

"Don't touch me!" Konan said as she swatted away Deidara's hand. They had tougues!! Tongues!!

"S-sorry, un!" Deidara said as he backed up a little.

"Fine, we'll throw him into a ditch filled with crabs but I want lobsters added to that ditch, got it?" Konan said as she started regaining her composure and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, yeah, got it, un." Then he walked past Konan to the closet door. "Come on out, Tobi, un. You're not going to die, un. We're going to throw you into a ditch, un." Deidara said as he knocked on the closet door.

"Tobi's not going to die?" Tobi said as he poked his head out of the closet.

"No, remember the ditch filled with crabs, un? Yeah, un, you're going to be thrown in there but we're adding lobsters to it, un." Deidara said as he pulled Tobi out of the closet and started leading him down the hall.

"I still say we should've killed him." Konan said as she worked on making another flower for her hair.

--Later

"What the fuck!! What happened to the closet door?! I am NOT repairing this with my money!!"

"Shut the fuck up, you heathen! I'm fucking trying to pray to Jashin here damn it!"

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? Is it funny? Do you like it? Please review.

Saruhno.


End file.
